Greenville County, South Carolina
Greenville County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 451,225, making it the most populous in the state. Major roads Interstate 85 Interstate 185 Interstate 385 Interstate 385 Business US Route 25 US Route 29 US Route 76 US Route 123 US Route 176 US Route 276 South Carolina Highway 8 South Carolina Highway 11 South Carolina Highway 14 South Carolina Highway 20 South Carolina Highway 80 South Carolina Highway 81 South Carolina Highway 86 South Carolina Highway 101 South Carolina Highway 124 South Carolina Highway 146 South Carolina Highway 153 South Carolina Highway 183 South Carolina Highway 186 South Carolina Highway 247 South Carolina Highway 253 South Carolina Highway 290 South Carolina Highway 291 South Carolina Highway 296 South Carolina Highway 357 South Carolina Highway 414 South Carolina Highway 417 South Carolina Highway 418 Geography Adjacent counties Spartanburg County (east) Henderson County, North Carolina (north) Polk County, North Carolina (northeast) Transylvania County, North Carolina (northwest) Abbeville County (south) Laurens County (southeast) Anderson County (southwest) Pickens County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 69.44% White (313,330) 18.47% Black or African American (83,341) 8.56% Hispanic or Latino (38,624) 3.53% Other (15,930) 13.1% (59,110) of Greenville County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Greenville County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for Upstate South Carolina, but is generally safer than most urban counties in other parts of the South. The county reported 63 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.90 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Fountain Inn - 7,799 Greenville - 58,409 Greer - 25,515 Mauldin - 22,889 Simpsonville - 18,238 Travelers Rest - 4,576 CDPs Berea - 14,295 City View - 1,345 Dunean - 3,671 Five Forks - 14,140 Gantt - 14,229 Golden Grove - 2,467 Judson - 2,050 Parker - 11,431 Sans Souci - 7,869 Slater-Marietta - 2,176 Taylors - 21,617 Tigerville - 1,312 Wade Hampton - 20,622 Ware Place - 228 Welcome - 6,668 Unincorporated communities Brookhaven Chestnut Springs Chick Springs Cleveland Conestee Highland Locust Hill Magnolia Acres White Horse Woodland Village Climate Fun facts * Since the 1950s, Greenville County has been one of South Carolina's more powerfully Republican counties in elections, but before that time, it was solidly Democratic like the rest of the state. * Most of the CDPs serve as suburbs/extensions of Greenville. There are a few that are more of their own places, though. Tigerville is home to North Greenville University, Slater-Marietta is becoming a bit of a vacation destination, Golden Grove is still mostly rural despite its proximity to Greenville, and Ware Place is a small town that used to be a speed trap, and other than that, has very little to offer other than a Dollar General, and a Shell gas station where one can get gas, use the bathroom, and/or get snacks. * Mountain Bridge Wilderness Area, up in the northwestern part of the county near the North Carolina state line is a popular hiking and camping destination. Other popular recreational places in the county include North Saluda Reservoir, Lake Robinson, Chestnut Ridge Heritage Preserve/WMA, Lake Conestee Nature Park and Cedar Falls Park. Category:South Carolina Counties